


Adapt

by smolder



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slayers' job was to protect humanity, not to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adapt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and WALL-E belongs to Pixar.  
> A/N: Sorry for the shortness - it's more on my trying to keep writing so I'll get back in the habit of it kick.  
> A/N 2: Reviews are Good. This has been a subtle hint from the author - Please return to your regularly scheduled reading.

  
The slayers job was to protect humanity, not to be human.   
  
( _They never truly had been._ )  
  
And once humanity left Earth and generation after generation their bodies started changing, started softening and rounding, they were no longer fit to be Chosen.   
  
It just wasn’t possible - the spell bulked at activating in a being incapable of moving in the way their senses would pull them to. A body unable to fight, to defend, to _slay_.

So the magic that had so long burned through the women and girls of Earth (that had made their lives short and their nights long; that had in the past made them hard and sharp and _strong_ ) now swirled to find the best alternative.

Perhaps machines would never have even been considered if the Calling wasn’t so imbued with the caster. If the witch who held the Scythe aloft's first teacher in magic hadn’t been a techno-pagan, if her first love hadn’t been computers ( _well, second. The first – and he would always be constant in her heart - was a boy with brown eyes and a wide smile that gave her his yellow crayon_ ) it probably wouldn’t have been possible.   
  
But instead it was natural for the spell to curiously reach for the AI of one of the robots that seemed to glow the brightest. Adapting to it's interface with ease.   
  
It wasn’t so hard, wasn’t much of a push for the magic to flow in and settle – creating Potential within.   
  
And when the time came, when humanity needed defending again, this EVE would be ready.   
  
She would be strong.


End file.
